A Revelation Unforeseen
by TotallyNotAGhost
Summary: He had always known that discovery was inevitable. Something was bound to happen that would let the cat out of the bag, although he had never, ever, planned for this. Passing out and changing back? Yes. Finally manning up? Yes. But this? he didn't even know it was possible, let alone a potential issue. But of course we are getting ahead of ourselves. Lets start from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO I'm going to apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors and I do not own the story, characters, or anything about this.** _I wish i did though..._ **And HUGE MASSIVE AWESOME thanks to Donteatacowman for allowing my to write this story based off her fanfiction _Phantasm: A Ghost Story_. Its amazing and I really suggest you read it** _its amazing my favorite and really really great. go check all her stories out :3_ **Shes** **a great person** **whom I can only dream of matching with my writing. (Thanks so much for letting me do this)** **Also this is my first ever fanfiction and really first story someone other then my family is reading it so who knows? Its could be horrible** _I really hope not..._

 **ANYWAY without further adooo** ( _adoe? adoo? hmm)_ **hope you like it**

I had always known that discovery was inevitable. Something was bound to happen that would let the cat out of the bag, although I had never, ever, planned for this. Passing out and changing back to Fenton? Yes. Finally finding the right words and manning up? Yes. But this? I didn't even know it was possible, let alone a potential issue. But of course we're getting ahead of ourselves. So let's start from the beginning.

\\(^3^)/

It had been a wonderful day - or at least as wonderful as his day could be. Danny had enjoyed almost 6 hours of sleep, gotten to school on time, and had avoided Dash all the while. Things couldn't get better. Just as the late bell rand Mr. Lancer walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat "now class, I understand that whatever you are talking about must be of utmost importance, however it is time to be quiet and pay attention. At the end of class I have an announcement that many of you might find interesting or intriguing." Before Danny could even begin to wonder he saw a folded piece of paper fall onto his desk

 _"what do you think it could be?"_ considering the writing was still legible, he knew that it must have been from Sam. He pondered possibilities for a second, and then noting notable or possible came to mind he scribbles down his response

 _"I don't have the faintest idea. It could be anything from a field trip to something as simple as him handing back last weeks essays. Hopefully the former considering we both know how Dash probably did and how he reacts to the news"_ Quickly folding it back up and passing it back to Sam, he looked towards the front of the room in a futile attempt to try and understand what Mr. Lancer was droning on about. Just as he had figured out that they were discussing the book he was supposed to have read last week he saw the note fall back on his desk. Welcoming the distraction he opened it up and read the writing

 _"haha yeah, although didn't you say you spent some time on that? Aren't you eager to see if that hard work you did in stead of DOOM payed off?"_ It was true, he had sacrificed some of his precious video game time with Tucker and had worked on perfecting (or at least as close to perfect as possible given the constant ghost interruptions and lack of time used) the essay and was happy with how it turned out; complete and on time. However he definitely preferred the field trip than the beating he would receive from Dash. His thoughts were suddenly cut short when a loud cough pulled him from his thoughts.

"Mr. Fenton, would you care to share the how you feel about the text to the class?" Of course Danny, too busy working on the essay, had failed to read the book. after all, it was poetry. when after high school would he ever read and analyze poetry?

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I didn't read the book" he responded, putting as much remorse as possible into his voice. He really didn't want to get a detention after class and ruin the fine day.

"Hmm ok I'll accept that this time, but only because for once you were not only on time, but also finished the assignment I'm handing back today on time too." He sighed and continued on, completely oblivious to Danny's reaction to the news that not only was the returning of the assignments not the announcement, but also the fact that he would have to make a mad dash for the exit as soon a the bell rang. Deciding not to push his luck, he crumpled the note and shoved it in the pocket of his binder for later disposal and pretended to look interested in the class.

The clock seemed to tick by ever so slowly, the second had acting almost as clockwork had willed it to slow to a crawl. There was ten minutes left in class and he was getting more anxious about the announcement. Finally Mr. Lancer concluded his long speech about some funky characters and how they had committed the purest act of love possible. He walked to his desk and pulled out some forms, passing them to the first person of every row. "As you may know, the ghost attacks in town don't appear to be going away, and for some time now the school has been looking for a way to not only inform and educate, but also to protest our students from any ghost attacks-" before he could finish Paulina cut him off

"But why? There's no need! The ghost boy always comes to save us! Especially me. He even knows my name!" Danny rolled his eyes at that. It would be nice for people to have knowledge about ghosts in case he wasn't there immediately, as long as the knowledge was credible and accurate. Or at least as close to accurate as possible without throwing him under the bus. And he unbeknownst so her, he only knew her name because she was in his class. He had long since gotten over her. she was nothing but a self centered fool who thought everyone idolized her.

"As I was saying Ms. Sanchez, in case something happens and Phantom isn't there immediately or even at all. So the school has decided to request that the Fentons prepare some small gadgets and allow our class to have a tour of their lab. These forms are for permission to allow you off school premises, and to say that you understand the risks and duties of entering a lab. You have a week to submit them back to me or you will not be attending. This trip is free off charge, excepts you from the entire day of school. The address is on the sheet, and with the exception of Mr. Fenton, we will all meet here next Wednesday at 8:00 and walk to the Fentons." With each word the teacher spoke Danny shrunk a little lower into his seat. Oh how he wished he could go invisible and intangible right now and leave, but seeing as he really didn't want to risk being exposed, he decided angst it and simply looked down as much as possible. "Now seeing as we have run out of time, I will be returning your essays tomorrow." With that the bell rang, signaling his escape from class. He grabbed his bag and walked out of class with Sam and Tucker hot on his tail.

"Awe man this trip doesn't seem like such a good idea..." Tucker said as he caught up

"yeah Danny, not only is there like, a million things in your parents lab that could blow you to high heaven, but also the entire class in the lab right next to them? It just seems like a lack of foresight on the schools part to allow a class full of teens into a potentially dangerous, to everyone lab." Sam commented, stating what everyone was clearly thinking.

"yeah I know. I agree with you too, tats no place for me, let alone my whole class. I'm sure my parents fought hard to get the school to do this, but I know for sure something bad is bound to happen. Oh well, let just hope no one gets those forms signed and this is just chalked up as failure due to lack of interest." Now all that was left to do was wait for the week to end and see how things turned out.

\\(^3^)/

In hindsight, It probably wasn't smart to even allow it to happen and not talk to my parents about it, but Jazz would be there and me parents weren't complete idiots most of the time, so I had simply hoped for the best. If I had the chance to change it now, I probably would have done something extreme as faking a sickness or blowing something up to cancel the trip. Noting big, just enough to make the place a mess so that it would need to be postponed and probably cancelled. Sigh. It's nice to think about.

\\(^3^)/

So the day had come. On Tuesday Mr. Lancer had announced that almost the whole class had returned their forms, clearly mistaking their enthusiastic response for interest in the program rather than a day off school. Sam and Tucker wanted to be there with him, and have saved the extra trip to school, however Mr. Lancer had informed them that they would be marked as absent if they didn't show up in class. I was the only exception considering it was my house in the first place. Now all that was left was for Danny to wait on his couch for the class to arrive. Considering it took his at least fifteen minutes to walk to school he figured that he had some time. His parents were already downstairs in the lab excitedly preparing for the tour, so he assumed that there wouldn't be anything needing to be cleaned up. That just left either doing his chores, or making some food and who wouldn't choose the latter? After a quick snack the doorbell rang and even before he could get up his mother and father ran and opened it, giving the class a very excited welcome. "Hello! You must be Mr. Lancer and the rest of Danny's class! Before we start we would just like to go over some safety things over in the living room, so if you don't mind joining Danny on the couch over there" Maddie said, gesturing to where Danny was "It would be greatly appreciated." As the kids took in their surrounding, the slowly mulled over to the couch area. Considering it wasn't made for almost 25 teenagers, the room was quite full and only the A-listers got the couch, pushing Danny off it even though it was his house to begin with.

"So, let's begin with ghosts! What do you know about ghosts?" Jack said bouncing around like a child waiting to open a toy on Christmas. Before anyone could answer though, Maddie quickly intervened

"How about first we talk about the safety rules and guidelines for the lab, then continue this conversation downstairs honey?"

"well I guess there would be more room..." He sounded slightly deflated but not enough to hinder his excitement.

"Ok Great! So first lets go over rules, because I know you all probably want to see the important stuff. First is that no one is to tough anything unless we allow it. This means a verbal confirmation so no one gets any funny ideas." queue the snicker from Dash and crew "and also please do not, under any circumstances press any buttons. Got it? Two simple rules." With her explanation compete she scanned the crowd for some sort of confirmation. Considering the simplicity of the rules I figured that for most they wouldn't be too difficult, although the A-listers seemed to be pretty into their own conversation so I made a mental note to keep an eye on them. And now that the obligatory silence was no longer needed, the room erupted with chatter. Everyone had something to say, and they were definitely not going to stay quiet any longer.

"Ok guys let's hope all goes well" Sam whispered to us

"Yeah I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Tucker whispered back. Immediately Sam and I gave him dirty looks

"Come on! Now you've jinxed us! Something's bound to happen now!" I said as quietly as I could while still getting my aggravation across.

"Well is that's it lets go!" said Jack, oblivious to the clear lack of order around him. They both then turned and lead the way to the stairs, the class eagerly following behind them with Tucker, Sam, me, and Mr. Lancer at the rear.

\\(^3^)/

At this point my hopes were still high, seeing as I figured no one would be dumb enough to disobey the rules when entering an area full of weapons, unstable samples, and most things they don't understand. But I guess one will always underestimate the stupidity of teenagers in a foreign space, and oh how wrong was I.

 **Ok so good? Bad? Too short? well there's only probably going to be a few more chapters because its not a long plot but I promise I get to the juicy stuff next chapter! leave a review if you want, it'd be great to hear how you thing :) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I just wanted to post this quickly, after all I personally love quickly updated stories myself. I'm really not sure if i should make another chapter, so I'll leave it up to whoever feels like commenting. Also super amazing thanks to everyone who commented, and although I wont post everyone's name, I will say that reading reviews is amazing and I cannot thank people who write them enough. Thanks again to Donteatacowman for the inspiration. Finally, please excuse any errors in spelling or grammar, I wrote this at 1 am and I'm rushing to get the idea in words on word** _haha typing joke_ **anyway here you go**

When the whole class had arrived downstairs, Jack finally had the opportunity to continue down the path he had introduced upstairs "Ok so ghosts, what do you know about them?"

"They are all malevolent and not to be trusted. They may act nice, but that is just an act to make you drop your guard before they attack. They also don't feel pain and have no emotions such as love, sadness, or fear." Valerie was quick to respond. Danny rolled his eyes. Her biased personal opinion was nowhere remotely close to correct. First of all there were many ghosts what could lay waste to the earth is they really wanted to - one being the master of time Clockwork - and there were many cases of ghosts being in love or getting jealous of others. If he didn't fear the repercussions of voicing his opinion, Danny would have set them straight right then and there.

"Yes! Perfectly correct! Ghosts may be the collection of post human conciseness, however from our research we have concluded that they do not in fact have the capabilities to feel emotions." Maddie added, it looked like she was prepared to add more, however she was cut off by Paulina's sudden shout

"That's not true! The ghost boy loves me! He's a ghost and he still loves me." She really did seem convinces that he loved her. He had the feeling that he really couldn't say anything as Phantom that would say her thoughts, but it was a little unnerving to think of the shrine in her locker.

"That's simply not possible. He is probably just planning on using you for his own nefarious purposes. He ruined my life and he obviously has no problem with ruining others too." Valerie cut in before Maddie could continue

"Well actually, you see Phantom is a special case. While we do not believe his intentions are true and to serve the town, He does act in ways that defys our conclusions. We are currently attempting to capture him so that we can run some tests and -" Maddie was interrupted by a clearly angry Jack

"Rip him apart molecule by molecule! That horrible ghost-" he spat the word "shouldn't be out on the streets! He claims to be helping the town when all he is doing is bringing in other ghosts and creating thousands of dollars in property damage! Not to mention robbing those stores and kidnapping the mayor!"

"That's right, as my husband says he does display the malevolence common to ghosts-" she said holding Jacks arm, "but there are some isolated incidents where he has seemed to act strangely. for now we will exclude him from our conversations, but before we do, how about we start showing you some weapons!" She said as she turned and grabbed the Boomerang. Wait the BOOMERANG?! Danny did a double take as he swore that he had destroyed that long ago. They must have made a new one! His suspicions were confirmed when Jack announced

"This is the Boomerang mk2. The first one went missing a while back so I just make this new one, the original had some bugs so I tried to fix them here. Let's try it! Its supposed to be keyed into Phantoms ecto signature so if it works it should either fly upstairs and out of the house of through that big green swirling door at the other end of the room. This one has a live tracking system on it too so we don't even need to follow it right away!" He picked up the Boomerang and threw it over everyone's heads, only for it to circle back and hit Danny fight in the back of the head

"OWCH" Danny yelled. He figured it would key into his, as his ecto signature what still present in human form, but he still always hoped it would have a mismatched wire and just not work at all. Not that he didn't think it was a cool and useful invention, but it was just very high on the list of 'most annoying inventions'. It was only topped by the Ghost Gabber. He could only hope that that one would stay in whatever box his parents had stuffed it into. It was supposed to be gone with the boomerang, but when it came time to commit the deed, the damned thing had disappeared! But Danny pushed away those thoughts to deal with the situation at hand. His parents may have dismissed the tracking 'error' but he doubted his whole class would too. "Haha dad it looks like three may be some missing wires is that thing, I'm clearly not a ghost!"

"Yeah I know son, the last one had the same issue. Actually come to think of it all of our tech seems to pick you up and read you as a ghost... hmm..." woah woah woah, had his DAD of all people just started to connect the dots? There was no way. Danny had to think fast

"It's impossible though, I mean, I'm alive! I have a heartbeat, I sleep, and I eat! And I haven't even been in an accident that could have killed me" Hopefully this would solve the issue and dissipate all suspicions. After all it was all true, he did have a heartbeat, eat, sleep, and really the only difference was a body temperature one or two points below normal. All f which his parents had confirmed though one event or another.

"Yeah honey he's right. What a silly idea! Our son? A ghost? Hah! I guess that's our joke for the sessions, but we really should continue our tour now" Maddie said, coming to Danny's rescue. The class who had previously been very keen and interested in the occurrence quickly accepted the statements and turned around to continue listening to the elder Fentons.

"Holy cow was that ever close!" whispered Tucker

"Yeah! See Tuck, that's why you shouldn't jinx things! What would I have done if not only my parents, but my whole class found out I was not just a ghost, but Phantom to boot!" Danny hastily whispered back, checking that no one was close enough to the now distanced group to hear.

"You're still lucky they bought that though, no questions asked. I mean, they could have tried to confirm some things you said and made fools of themselves in front of everyone. We really dodged a bullet there." Sam added. Now that the shock was over Danny decided to focus less on the information being said and more on what everyone was doing. Every so often someone would get the smart idea to break off from the group and check some trinket out, but they never really toughed anything too dangerous. He was thankful they avoided the bigger weapons or there could have been a problem. He hadn't really thought out what to say if someone did decide to get a little too touchy.

Danny also employed both Sam and Tucker, and together for most of the tour we kept a diligent watch over the group. This was until we got to the ghost portal. "And here is the ghost portal! The very first of its kind, and the only known working portal tom the ghost zone in existence!" Maddie said enthusiastically. Of course there was Vlad's portal, along with all the natural ones, but to them it really was the only one. "we have prided ourselves in being the first ones to create a stable portal to and from the ghost zone, however we have yet to actually enter the zone. We are not sure about both the terrain and atmosphere so we are still planning for our first visit. This is why we ask that no one gets too close to the portal, as we would have to press the emergence shutoff to prevent and unnecessary accidents. After all, once shutoff it really is just a hole in the wall of our lab." Maddie said jokingly. Danny pondered the thought of the portal off. It had been such a big event in both his and his parents lives, that although the lighthearted mood, it would probably be a catastrophic event for them. When the portal had first failed to activate, they had been so sad, but when they came down to find Danny had started it they were overjoyed, and hadn't shut it off for the whole year since. From there his thoughts began to wonder, and he began recalling all that had happened that day. How Sam had suggested he go in to look around, tripping and steadying himself on the wall, only for it to start beeping. Then pain, so much pain. He remembered screaming at the top of his lungs before passing out from the pain. Then waking up and being a ghost. Terrified about what would happen next, about how his body would never be found - forever laying inside the portal. Untouchable by all for as long as it was active. But then hope, a warmth within himself, transforming back and being human once more. Alive. How his friends had supported him throughout the whole thing. The guilt Sam had felt. He never realized how much his friends meant to him until faced with the possibility of losing them. Now they were inseparable, and he know he could trust them with his life - well half life. As his parents continued their explanation of the portal, his mind wandered back to his initial thoughts. He **had** half died. That meant there would have to be a body right? But he was still alive therefore it was impossible. He would have to be in two places at once. But then again, his very existence was the impossible made reality. So could there be a body? one left where he had died that day? No it truly was impossible. That would mean that in some shape or form, there were now two Daniel Fenton's in existence. One half head, and one half still alive. Simply impossible. Well it really didn't matter either way, because there was no way his parents would ever turn of the portal after the scare with the initial start-up. Any way Danny let the thought slip from his mind as they continued onto the next weapon; the Fenton Bazooka.

"Now this is one of our final weapons before we take a break." Maddie said as she picked up the weapon.

"yeah, this baby can blast any ghost to smithereens, but for now the safety is engaged so we shouldn't have a problem. Here-" he said gesturing to Dash "this is how you hold it," He put the heavy weapon on his shoulder, not noticing as he disengaged the safety "since this one does have a safety we can let you hold it and see how it feels, now just make a line behind this boy" Jack finished, handing the gun to Dash.

"Remember to be careful," both Mr. Lancer and Maddie chimed in as Dash got the bazooka sable on his shoulder.

"Awe cool! this thing is awesome! Imagine, me, helping Danny Phantom fight ghosts with this thing!" Dash basically sang, letting some of his inner fan boy out. He began to pretend he was shooting at things, and while aimed towards the portal he pressed the trigger, allowing the massive weapon to fire, straight at the ghost portal. The hot made contact with the outer edge of the portal, and it began to smoke, hiss, and beep madly. Kids began to panic as Dash dropped the offending weapon and ran for the opposite end of the room. Danny didn't know which way to go but before he was forced to decide everything went quiet and he turned to see the ghost portal, his parents most valuable possession, power down. There was only the noise of a slight whirring as the eerie glow faded into nonexistence. His parents had the facade of strong adults, but Danny knew how much this must have hurt them. The new silence was suddenly broken by a shout from Dash,, who had ventured forward to inspect the damage

"Hey... guys.. There's something in there"

"That shouldn't be, it's only a hole with some wires and such. Probably a collapsed piece of metal" Maddie said, her sorrow evident in her voice.

"No... I don't think so... It doesn't look like that... " Dash said shakily

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton please come see this" Mr lancer said, as he too had joined the now large group surrounding the dead machine. Danny, Sam, and Tucker hung back, but Danny's head was spinning. He had planned for many different ways to be found out, however this was most definitely not one of them. Actually, up until a few minutes prior, he didn't even think it was possible. But he had seen it. Before even Dash, h had seen what laid inside the now powered down portal. He heard gasps from what he assumed were his parents. But what he had seen would probably never leave his mind. For inside lay a corpse. Charred beyond recognition, but with a single identifier. Remains of a white and black hazmat suit. The body lay on the floor, Its jaws agape, forever screaming from pain. The class might not have recognized it right away, but his parents sure did. They turned slowly, eyes wide, to Danny. He waited for them to say something. Anything. But the relief of that never came. Slowly more people began to realize what lay before them, and they too turned with socked faces. Danny didn't know what to say. He only stood there, in front of his only two friends, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, or protect his friends from any harm that may come their way. Finally the newfound silence was broken by Maddie

"Danny... What is this..?"

 **OK SO how was this one? Good? Bad? One more chapter? oh also if you guys point out errors I really will try to fix them so that it's easier for others to read... so yeah :) hope you liked it and I might write more but maybe not... it depends on what people think. Hope you have a great (whatever time of the day it is for you) and thanks for giving my work some of your precious time hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_ok so i really hate writing things all in caps and Maddie is going to be screaming for at least the first little part so when she's screaming it'll be underlined_

 **and also I reread my notes from last chapter and i thought it sounded a bit like i was holding this story for ransom or reviews. I can honestly say that was not my intention, i just wasn't sure if people actually wanted more and i had kinda hit a wall, it wasnt supposed to sound like that. So hopefully this fast update and** _(Hopefully)_ **good chapter serves as a good apology. Thanks again got reading and i really hope i haven't disappointed any of you with what i wrote.** _sorry for errors i tried to get it posted asap!_ _  
_

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He didn't even understand it himself! What was it? Half of his died and therefore there was a body? because that seemed like the only way it made sense in his head. He realized he didn't have much time when his mother began inching closer, her face contorting into that of rage, confusion, and sadness. "Danny I want an answer NOW!" Her voice becoming shrill as she began to lose her composure.

"I...I don't know what you mean" Was all he could produce. The second it was out of his mouth he regretted it. He knew full well that she would have recognised the hazmat remains as his old 'misplaced' suit, the body however not so much.

"You and I both know that those scraps of fabric are whatever is left of your old hazmat, but what I would like to know is why are they on a dead body and HOW DID THEY GET THERE!?" at this point the class was eager to receive any scrap of information they could get on the situation at hand, but Danny was surprised to see that even his friends stood in shock at the scene. Sam was trying hard to hold back tears, already having all the answers she needed, but Tucker on the other hand just looked shocked. His brain was on overhaul, too many things happening at once, too fast. He couldn't even begin to imagine a lie to cover it and time was running out fast.

"It's umm... you see... there was this accident when the portal was turned on and... I would really like to not talk about this in front of everyone.. please you need to just give me a chance to explain without doing anything rash!" he tried to reason. He really did not want to do this in front of his whole class. They did not need to be here during the stressful time, nor did he think the gossiping A-listers would be able to keep his secret if their lives depended on it.

"No! Daniel James Fenton you will explain this right here right now! This isn't the first time one of our ghost tech has keyed in on you! We've been thinking we missed something, but now this? Are you even Danny?" he was getting worried. she was inching closer to a table, and before he knew it she had the Fenton Thermos in her hands."What is happening here!"

"Mom please not here" he pleaded. this was not how he expected it to go at all. Rejection was the least of his worries at this point

"Now, or I turn this on. That'll solve this issue real quick" Maddie whispered, her finger on the trigger. Danny looked around before speaking, wishing this wasn't happening. If only Desire was here he could wish this whole situation away, but too bad he had sent her back the night prior.

"Ok but please. keep an open mind to this. Last year when you first started the ghost portal you do you remember how it didn't work at first?" she responded with a slight nod " well I decided to check it out, thinking there could be something inside. I know I know stupid decision, but teens do that sometimes. You guys had been lecturing me about how I needed to be more careful, so I dug up that old hazmat suit..." his gaze wandered, scanning the faces of not only his parents but also teacher and classmates. They all looked horrified as their suspicions were confirmed. "please let me finish..." no one moved so he interpreted it as an agreement. "I.. I went inside and tripped" his voice caught in his throat. This was the worst part. He always felt like it was happening again when he thought about it, let alone spoke about it. "I hit a button, and it turned on. Guess the on button was inside the thing... but... I didn't die! I'm not a full ghost! I-" He was stopped mid sentience by his mother again, she seemed to be the only one who could speak at the moment.

"A corpse? An ecto signature? That sounds like a ghost to me!" she yelled, the dams holding back her tears finally breaking and allowing the them to fall like a river. "I should catch you right now. You're no longer my son, you're a ghost. I'd definitely like to hear how you mimicked emotion for so long though"

"That's just it mom! I didn't have to mimic them I-" he was once again cut off, this time by Valerie who had finally found her voice

"wait... not a full ghost...! But that like Danielle! And Vlad! But.. Danielle is..." Her eyes widened as she made the connection "Why didn't you tell me! How dare you! You tried to kill me, not to mention those robberies and the mayor!" The situation was going from worse to catastrophic and beyond repair

"Please! Just let me finish!" The group was stunned by his sudden outburst. Most had never seen Danny yell, let alone cope with the news that he had apparently attempted to kill a classmate." Valerie I was with you and so I knew you weren't in that suit! And the robberies were when I was controlled by this werdo named Freakshow, but the staff he used is in a million pieces now so it'll never happen again. And the mayor was being overshadowed by one of the ghosts that terrorizes the town on a daily basis. None of it was on purpose, I'd never do that! And mom, please I'm still human... well half human. I'm not really sure how there came to be a body, but Half of me is still alive! I wasn't joking earlier when I said I still ate, slept, and had a heart beat. Come feel, I really do!" nothing followed but silence. Deafening silence. Then a whisper

"That's just not possible. One cannot be both alive and dead at the same time! And this girl says you tried to kill her? sounds like a ghost to me. Sorry, but if this works please don't call me mom anymore. You aren't my son, you're just a remnant of once was." Danny didn't even have time to move as she pulled the trigger, sucking him into the containment device. Oh how he wished it was the thermos. That way he would have been able to keep talking, arguing his case. But fate was harsh, and he could say nothing as he heard the quiet gasps echoing around the room, followed by a sharp drop and more sobs. He figured his mom had dropped him and either grabbed his dad, or was on the floor as well, obviously in tears.

"Mrs. Fenton wait!" Danny rejoiced at the voice of his friend. Sam always came in just at the last moment, but she never failed to perform. "He's not just a ghost. He's also your living breathing son. Two halves of the same coin. He may be held ghost, but he is still half alive, And you're keeping your living breathing son in some tiny ghost prison!" Boy was he ever thankful she hated seeing living things in cages where they didn't belong. At least he was still able to joke in this horrible situation.

"Don't worry Samantha" she said soothingly, a sudden mask of calm in her voice. "we will let him go, but we are just being safe. How about you all head upstairs with Jack while I get this ready." While it was universally understood that they were not to talk about the ordeal to anyone, Danny doubted these horrified teens would say a peep let alone gossip at the time being. He knew his friends had tried to help, but they couldn't disobey ad he heard the final footsteps heading upstairs.

\\(^3^)/

Every so often he would hear something move, wondering what would become of him then his mother spoke "Ok. I'm letting you out now so don't try anything ghost." he could hear the disgust in her voice at the last word, then suddenly he was outside, on the floor. He hot up and went to move forward when he hit a barrier and felt a surge of electricity flow through him. He fell down and looked up it sad pleading eyes "this is insurance. Can't have you hurting the students. So as long as you want to talk, you will not move out of that area." Her voice was stern, and unforgiving. People slowly came downstairs and stood back from the ghost shield, wary of his presence. Danny stood waiting for someone to tell him what to do until "So? are you going to talk?"

"Oh umm yes, sorry." Danny kept his voice quiet and as timid as possible "What could I say to make this better?" Maddie stepped closer and started

"you say you are my son. Your say you're still human. But how do we know your apparent 'ghost half' hasn't corrupted your humanity?" he was quick to respond

"Because I've been living with you for the past year and you didn't even notice a change. I'm still me. Ask anyone who knows me, even Dash" they normally tall and cocky boy had been replaced by a timid one, who flinched at the mention of his name "Dash tell them. I promise I'm not mad or anything about what you've done, but how many times have I fought back? Even argued?" Dash's response was small and quiet

"Never" Once again his mother's eyes got watery, hopefully this time in happiness rather the sorrow and loss.

"ok... I'm so sorry if you are still my son, but before I let you go and apologize... before I can be happy... please some of these kids have questions. Answer them." Danny nodded at his moms request, getting slightly emotional himself. After all, his mom had begun to accept the fact that he may still be her precious son.

\\(^3^)/

There wasn't really a line of kids that had questions, it actually was only Dash, Quan, and Valerie, and the first two were together. "If you're really a ghost... then why didn't you fight back? Ghosts have powers that could destroy me in a second? Why not help yourself?"

"Yeah man what we did wasn't right" Danny thought for a second then responded

"Well first and foremost is that it would be wrong. You guys may have been mean, but you didn't deserve to be hurt. No one does. And second is that if I had would you guys have stopped picking on the little guys? I didn't think so therefore it was better that I took the attacks and you left the people who couldn't deal with it as well as I could alone" He hoped that was a good thing to say. The two boys solemnly nodded and backed away, but that what the easy part. He knew Valerie would be difficult to win over.

"Ok I'm just going to say it so we can all be clear on the situation. You're a halfa correct?" Danny nodded. He knew where she was going with this, after all she had seen the only other halfas in existence change so she knew he had to be Phantom "You have a ghost form correct? " He nodded once more. "Then how about you show us what that looks like." He knew it wasn't a request, and that he would have to eventually in order to get out

"Ok whatever you say Valerie. But please know, whatever I felt for you was because I liked you as a person, and nothing else. Also the destruction of Axion Labs was out of my control. I tried to stop the puppy ghost, but he just wasted his toy from storage. I never meant for your dad to lose his job." with those final words he cherished the last time his identity would be a secret. then he reached within himself and grasped the cold that beat with his ice core. Summoning it to expand, and allowing the white halos to form and travel around his body. People shielded their eyes, and when they opened them, the boy once standing within the ghost shield was replaced with the town hero, Danny Phantom.

"I have only ever wanted to help people" was all he said

 **ok now im really not sure of what to do. ill try for one more chapter, but no promises. who knows? maybe you all hated this and have decided to stop reading before i drive the story into the ground. i really hope not though it makes me happy to read all these wonderful reviews but i tend to keep stories short because i either lose interest in things fast or hit a wall plot wise.** _Maybe ill start a new one. I have a plot ive been thinking about. If so youll see it in the newest list!_

 **But like normal, huge thanks to all who took the time to comment, follow, favorite, and read. You spending time reading my works is more then enough to keep me happy :P hope i made you feel the same way**

 **thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off how could no one let me know I spelled Kwan wrong?! man do i ever feel dumb about that... also about the thermos not being able to effect him in his human form if everything else does, for example detecting his ecto signature then i would consider it possible. I decided to make one more chapter because a lot of people have said it sounds incomplete... and while i do agree on some level, i really wasn't sure where to go from there. I tried to keep my chapters to roughly 2000 words minimum but this one might be a little shorter because i honestly have no clue what im doing. Also im really chaotic and weird and every time i write its at like 3 am and i'll work for like 2 hours then post it so im sorry but if anyone wants to do a collab it probably won't work out. Nothing against you - i assume you're amazing - its just im not. sorry  
**

 **anyway hope this makes it better for some people and if not sorry this is the best i can do (i SUCK at endings)**

As Danny looked out at the class, he wasn't sure about how to feel. While he was happy that his bullying situation would be over, it worried him that others would replace the hole in Dash's beating schedule. Then it came to his parents. His mom had seemed to begin to accept it even if she had previously hated Phantom, but he wasn't sure how his father felt. After all it was probably weird for them to find their own sons corpse inside their most prized possession - especially given that his son was standing, very much alive, a couple feet away. All he really could do at this point was hope his dads promise to 'rip him apart molecule by molecule' wouldn't be kept. Finally, and around the same level of worry as his parents hating him, was if the class would tell people. While he trusted Mr. Lancer to keep his mouth shut if asked, he knew that teens spread news like wildfire. His thoughts ran wild because, like earlier, no one said anything until suddenly Maddie pressed a button a walked forward, pulling Danny into a big hug. He was momentarily shocked until his dad joined the hug too. Jack was the first to speak "Oh Danny my boy, we're so sorry. If you had only told us then we wouldn't have said any of those things about you!" he released the hug and his mother spoke

"Yes honey! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you... it's just that we never could have expected this. If you had told us we could have even let you explain to the town what had happened, or made some sort of arrangement with your teachers allowing you to miss class or to notify us to check it out." Mr. Lancer nodded at this point

"yes of coarse Daniel! No wonder you were missing so much school! Protecting the town...it's no job for a teenager, and quite frankly I'm amazed you pulled it off with the marks you're getting now. They're not stellar, but they could surely be a whole lot worse." It made Danny happy that his teacher understood. While Mr. Lancers classes weren't his favorite, they definitely weren't his least. He figured if he actually had time to do the work and read the books he might have truly enjoyed a couple.

"How could you let us try to hunt you like that though! We always went after you, and although I know your father might not have hit you, I know I sure did. Lots of times I would shoot a blast that would sent you falling to the ground and when I went do go find where you fell you were gone. Do you knew how horrible we feel? Knowing we hated our son? Shot at him with the intent to erase him from existence?" Maddie said, tears streaming down her cheeks. From the back of the crowd Danny heard who he assumed to be Valerie

"hah... shoot to kill... I broke up with my boyfriend to protect him from himself! How foolish could I be. No wonder he shot at the suit! He knew I wasn't in it..." He felt really bad now. He had initially planned to tell his parents, but as his reputation got worse and worse, and time dragged on, he truly felt he couldn't. Now he knew that it probably would have been better, but with how his life had been the past year he knew he wouldn't have changed anything... Well maybe moving his corpse from the portal at some point, but that was impossible without shutting down the portal so maybe not so much. He knew they could have this sorry talk forever, but he really wanted to clarify everyone's silence and do something about the mess in the portal.

"I know you probably feel bad, but really I'm used to it and I'm happy now because I see that you didn't mean it. That's what really matters - that you're sorry. But what I'd like to do now is to ask everyone here if they could please not tell anyone about this. I know some of you would love to tell others, but even one friend is too much. It was a huge leap of faith for me to trust you all, but now I need to be able to trust that you won't tell anyone. Does everyone promise?" He said, hoping that everyone was willing

"But why not tell everyone? You could be an A-lister, have a million friends, and have everything!" Kwan piped up.

"Yeah I could, but then I'd lose whatever sense of normalcy I have left, and I'd rather have two really good friends then a million fake ones. Please Kwan, everyone don't ruin this for me" Danny hated begging them for this, but what he said was true. While he enjoyed the fame sometimes, he wouldn't be able to survive if people only saw Phantom when the saw him. Slowly everyone nodded and said yes and he hoped that that was what he was looking for. " ok well how about everyone goes upstairs and I'll just be up shortly. Sam? Tucker? Mind staying back?" His parents and classmates acknowledged his request and slowly make their way upstairs, his father commenting

"how about lunch? I know I'm famished and my lovely Jazzypants make some sandwiches this morning so they're probably safe!"

"Wow Danny... I'm not sure that could have started off any worse. But kudos to you for salvaging that absolute wreck of a situation.!" Sam commented

"Yeah man that was pretty good... but there's still the problem of the body in the portal... How is that even possible?!" Tucker added, and being totally honest with himself, Danny had absolutely no clue how he was both alive and had a corpse at the same time. He guessed it had something to do with how he did technically die and his current half alive body was surviving with his ghost one. Right now he was too emotionally drained to think about it and only shrugged his shoulders in response. decided not to change back because it just seemed wrong to be human and cleaning up his own corpse.

"come on guys I just need your help cleaning it up. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with it but it feels wrong jus leaving it there like that. I mean I think it was me at one point right? Also it's kinda creepy"

"definitely " Tucker said. Danny started moving closer to it Sam and Tucker following behind

"what do you think we should do? I mean I feel like we should treat it properly..." he said slowly. It felt weird having to clean up his own body

"I'm not sure, it doesn't look like there's anything that um fell off? We really just need to put it in something proper and nice don't you think?" Sam asked

"yeah Danny do you see anything we could use?" Tucker said next. They all looked around until Danny thought of something

"I know, guys just wait here." He floated up and phased through the roof, managing to scare the daylights out of some of his classmates that happen to be around the area he emerged from in his living room "sorry guys one sec" He didn't bother stopping and continued through the house and upstairs until he was in his room. He opened his closet and pulled out a blanket. He used to love the thing, as it was covered in stars and space ships. It was currently summer and the heavy blanket was too warm so he wasn't using it. He grabbed it and phased back downstairs. Sam and tucker immediately realized and grabbed a side. They walked over to the portal. They slowly covered the body, neatly laying the blanket over the remains. "I think that's good. My parents will probably got someone who is more qualified than us to deal with this properly, and either way we're going to have to deal with the fact that there's a corpse in my house and I'd much rather it be them not me. Ghost hunting is my specialty, not planning burials or whatever we're going to do with it. At least since the portals shut down there won't be nearly as many attacks." His friends nodded in agreement and finally Danny decided it was time to chance back. He felt deep within himself, past the coldness of death and to that feeling of warmth, humanity, that lay within. He pulled it forward and felt the rings pass over him. He felt his heart start beating and began breathing once more. Changing forms always felt weird. The trio walked upstairs and sat down on the couch nest to the others. The atmosphere in the room was awkward and no one really wanted to say anything. The whole experience was so overwhelming and shocking that Danny assumed no one know exactly what to say, even Paulina, and that meant something. Then at last it was Mr. Lancer who said it

" Well class... how about we call it a day? And, don't worry. I was planning on asking for a report but I don't think that's necessary anymore. I look forward to seeing you all in class tomorrow." He nodded curtly and then made his way toward the exit, followed by the rest of the class. Maybe if he asked nicely, Danny wouldn't have to go tomorrow. But that was something he would deal with later, Right now, he just wanted to rest.

 **OK NOW Im done. I really hope this is ok but like i said earlier im actually the personification of poop when it comes to writing endings. BUT HEY you guys asked for an ending so here's my best. so lastly thanks for reading and have a GREAT whatever-time-of-the-day-it-is-for-you **

**:D please if you liked it review! I absolutely love reading them, even if it people saying what i did wrong. criticism can improve things! also i just really love reading them... it makes me happy to know people like what ive written. ok bye :D  
**


End file.
